No News is Good News
by Tari Sirfalas
Summary: A very tragic alternate ending to the episode "Stranded" as told by a series of unemotional newspaper clippings.


WARNING: THIS IS A VERY TRAGIC ALTERNATE ENDING TO THE EPISODE "STRANDED." YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

No News is Good News

**Two Youths Found Dead in Washed-up Craft**

July 15, 2005- Locals of the town of Manay in the Philippines discovered the bodies of two juveniles on the floor of a small craft after it washed up on the shore of Manay Bay overnight. Both bodies are sunburnt and the skin dried up beyond facial recognition, leading forensic scientists to believe that the children had been adrift in the Pacific Ocean for almost two months.

The strange craft in which they were found is being analyzed by an international team of engineers. The team speculates that the vehicle could be a hover craft. They are working to trace the craft back to its creator in the hopes that it will help in the identification of the bodies.

Evidence could point to a missing third child onboard the craft. The two youths were found covered up in the tattered and bloody clothes of a larger child. Investigators believe that the children used the clothes to keep the sun off them.

**Hover Craft Children Identified as American**

July 16, 2005- Two youths found dead in the floor of a washed-up hover craft in the Philippines have been identified as Libby Folfax (11) and Sheen Estevez (13) from Retroville, Texas. The third missing child has also been identified as Carl Wheezer (11) of the same town. Wheezer was not onboard the craft but his clothes had been used by Folfax and Estevez to shield themselves from the sun.

The identification was possible due to the additional identification of the hover craft. Hugh and Judy Neutron, also from Retroville, contacted investigators and claimed that the craft had been built by their son, James Neutron (11). The couple had filed a missing child report at the end of May but the investigation had gone cold. The parents of the three identified children of the craft had also filed reports along with another child, Cindy Vortex (11). All five youths had been close friends, according to locals of the Midwest town. Investigators are currently looking into how the children became adrift in the Pacific Ocean and the whereabouts of the three other children.

**Evidence of Cannibalism Aboard Neutron Hover Craft**

July 18, 2005- Forensic scientists studying the bodies of the two youths found dead aboard the hover craft in the Philippines discovered partly-digested human remains in the digestive system of both children. Investigators say the children, Libby Folfax and Sheen Estevez, had eaten a third child, Carl Wheezer while all three had been adrift in the Pacific Ocean.

The parents of Wheezer, after initially turning away investigators, confessed that their son had always been in delicate health. It is speculated that the boy had died of exposure or dehydration before the other two and Folfax and Estevez had eaten his body in the hopes that they would survive to find land.

The whereabouts of the two missing children of the investigation, James Neutron and Cindy Vortex, are still unknown. Investigators say they will continue the search.

**Hover Craft Tragedy Investigation Halted**

Dec 4, 2005- The search for the two missing children involved in the tragedy in July of this year has been stopped by investigators, telling the press that the trail has gone cold. After almost 6 months of continuous searching, they say that it is unlikely that the bodies of the two missing children will be found.

The tale of this tragedy has been discovered as thus so far: At the end of May this year, two of the children, James Neutron and Cindy Vortex, had been arguing loudly in the playground of their elementary school about whether or not one could see the equator line as it does on most world maps. According to witnesses, the Neutron youth said he could prove his point and the five friends left the playground. Mr. and Mrs. Neutron told investigators that their son had been incredibly gifted in science and technology. A search in the Neutron youth's backyard 'club house' proved this statement when investigators found a large array of experiments and sophisticated machinery below the surface of the backyard.

The Neutron child had built the hover craft and had reportedly used to transport himself and his friends around town on a regular basis, according to locals of the Midwest town in which they had lived. On that day in May, it is believed that the five children had attempted to travel to the equator above the Pacific Ocean to see who was right in the argument. Investigators believe that the Neutron and Vortex children had fallen into the ocean at some point in the journey. The other children, unable to maneuver the craft, ran out of fuel attempting to find them and crashed onto the surface of the ocean.

**Bodies of Castaways Found on Uncharted Island**

May 25, 2007- An ocean liner in the Pacific Ocean ran aground on an uncharted island. While signaling for help, the crew discovered the ruins of two tree houses on the shore. While searching for useful supplies, they found the decaying bodies of a boy and girl who had been trapped under one of the destroyed tree houses. It is believed that the tree houses had been torn down from a typhoon that may have passed over the island.

Writing found on tree bark in the ruins identified the children as James Neutron and Cindy Vortex, the two missing children in the hover craft tragedy in 2005. Today marks the day that the children were reported missing two years ago.

* * *

I hope you like how I wrote this. I wanted to experiment with writing a story through a series of newspaper stories. On a side note, this is the first time I've written something for JN in over a year I think. Wow, I need to finish my other stories.


End file.
